


on a very annoying fortnight

by Unforgotten



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: Loki's ghost won't leave Thor alone.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	on a very annoying fortnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon, for the prompt, [MCU, any dead character, fixit](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9065008#cmt9065008).

"Get up," Loki's ghost said, though Thor no longer had any reason not to sleep in as long as he desired to.

"Take a shower," Loki's ghost said, though Thor hadn't had visitors, nor did he plan on inviting any.

"Do you really need that?" Loki's ghost asked, though Thor clearly did, because Midgardian beer was useless until you'd had at least a keg's worth, or ideally several.

"Stop playing Fortnite," Loki's ghost said, and Thor had had enough.

"Stop bothering me," Thor said. "You always left me alone when you were dead before. Can't we go back to that?"

"It's called subtlety, brother. Besides, I was never actually dead."

"Yes, I know. When you were only faking your death, I never saw you. Now that you're really dead, you won't cease tormenting me. Seems unfair."

"If you dislike it so much, why don't you stop being useless and _come get me_ ," Loki said, which seemed even more unfair, not to mention the kind of thing he should have led with weeks ago.


End file.
